There are many products in granular or powdered form that are currently stored and sold in containers. These products include infant formula, flour, coffee, sugar, and nutritional supplements, such as protein or dietary supplements. Because many of these items are stored, shipped, and ultimately dispensed from the same container, the container should be robust enough to withstand the conditions to which it can be exposed. Additionally, the container should be user friendly for the ultimate consumer.
Containers formed of plastic and/or metal are often used to store and sell various granular products, particularly in the industrial, food, and pharmaceutical sectors. Some containers may include a lid or closure such that the container can be repeatedly opened and closed. One problem often associated with such containers is leakage of the product from the container. Such leakage typically occurs in the area around the closure. Moreover, if a lid or closure does not provide an adequate seal, contaminants can more readily be introduced into the product stored in the container, resulting in spoilage or other deleterious effects. As such, while some containers include resealable lids which a user can open and close to access product contained within the container, many of these lids do not provide a sufficiently secure seal.
Furthermore, current containers do not sufficiently provide verification that the container is sealed when in a closed position. The consumer closes the lid on the container, but cannot be sure the product will not leak. Thus, it is desirable to give the consumer a discernible verification that the container is properly sealed when the lid is closed.
Additionally, some containers include a measuring device or scoop which allows the consumer to remove the product from the container, and, in certain circumstances, measure out the amount of product needed for each use. However, conventional scoops can make it difficult for the consumer to obtain product as the level of the contents of the container lowers.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a closure for a container that more completely seals the contents of the container, in order to prevent any leakage from the container, and to prevent contaminants from contacting the contents of the container. Additionally, there exists a need for a container that provides a discernible verification to the consumer that the container has been properly sealed when the lid is closed. Additionally, there exists a need for a container having a scoop better able to facilitate obtaining product located generally towards the bottom of the container.